Stabilis Est Mundus
Stabilis Est Mundus is a mythical, extremely powerful universe that is both connected to all other universes, and completely separate as well. Where most universes have the natural tendency towards chaos, Stabilis Est Mundus is comprised of pure order. Unchanging and stagnant, the universe has no planets or typical laws of nature. It is a war-torn land that stretches infinitely in every direction, dotted systematically with gigantic obelisks, pyramids and monoliths that serve as the denizens' homes and fortresses against the forces of Chaos. Stabilis Est Mundus is home to the interdimensional enforcers of order, Ordo Autem Lux, who travel to other dimensions and universes to ensure chaos does not dominate the multiverse. Ordo Autem Lux Ordo Autem Lux are the sole denizens of this universe, coming into being at regular intervals when Order Energy is concentrated in one area. These Knights of Order are instinctively tasked with fighting off the constantly-attacking forces of Chaos that threaten to take over the realm every moment. Luckily, the Knights of Order are extremely powerful elementals, embodying the very concept of order. Just like the land they were born in, they are pale, emotionless beings of raw energy when they are first born. When a Knight comes into being, Ordo Autem Lux immediately retrieves them and begins their training, starting them off at the lowest rank in their hierarchy. As immortal beings, they have plenty of time to do this, the initial training taking an average of 1000 years to complete. When an initiate's training is complete, they are granted the privilege of crafting their armor to suit their personality and needs. At this point, a Knight typically has developed emotions, and occasionally takes some creative liberty in their armor. After all, Order does not have to equal Uniformity. Depending on their armor's appearance, they will be given a name by their master. Once training is complete, the Knight is extremely more powerful than when they were born, their skills and abilities hones to the best that they could be without experiencing combat first-hand. Upon graduation, a Knight is allowed to take on whatever task they wish, which is usually either fighting in the Eternal Battlefields, or travelling as a missionary of sorts to other universes to bring order and peace. Some choose to stay at the Temple for more domestic work such as teaching and retrieval, but most wish to put their skills to use on the battlefield. Beliefs Ordo Autem Lux, in terms of discipline and conduct, is very strict. They follow a specific set of 9 tenets that they believe will guide them through any situation. To betray any Tenet will result in excommunication from the order, and ceasing to exist. # Do not suffer Chaos to thrive. # Never kill an innocent. # Never disrupt the Order of a realm. # If Order is disrupted, restore it. # Honor the fallen through prayer. # Respect a realm's wishes, so long as they do not require Chaos. # Never dishonor the Order. # Never betray the Order's secrets. # A Knight's power is a gift. Never squander it. Powers/Abilities Knights are not mortal, so they do not age, require food or water, nor grow tired. Additionally, they possess superhuman physical power. They can be extremely fast, strong and durable, and even have enhanced senses, should they train themselves properly. Despite all of this, however, a Knight can be killed like any other being. When a Knight dies, they descend into Oblivion, ceasing to exist for eternity. In addition to their physical skills, the Knights all possess the power to control Order itself. Such a power requires the user to be somewhat creative, as it has no real limitations to an extent. Using such power is the one thing able to tire a Knight out, however, as they draw it from their very being, so its often used sparingly. When used, it is extremely powerful, allowing the Knights to easily massacre the forces of Chaos. Ranking Depending on the amount of minions a Knight has defeated, and subsequently consumed, they can arise in rank and power. A newborn Knight is typically extremely weak compared to the highest rank attainable by the common Knight. It would be like comparing a newborn human to a bear on steroids in terms of strength. # Initiate: What newborns and students are called. They hold almost no special power. # Apprentice: '''After proving themselves in combat with one minion of chaos, often one that has been captured, the initiate will consume it and attain the rank of Apprentice. At this rank, they are put under the supervision of a higher-ranking Knight. # '''Knight: This rank is attained when the master of the apprentice deems them worthy enough to rank up. This is the most common rank, with the vast majority of Knights sitting there. # Magister: '''After Knight, it is much more difficult to rank up, as a higher rank is only obtainable through a large amount of combat. After killing and consuming their 100,000th minion of Chaos, they are immediately upgraded in power and rank. Most Knights either die or choose to fight in other realms by this point. # '''Grandmagister: '''An even higher and rarer rank than the already extremely rare Magister, Grandmagisters are created when a Knight kills their 500,000th minion of Chaos. # '''Primus: Previously thought to be the highest attainable rank, a Primus is made when a Knight kills 5,000,000 minions of Chaos. There have only been 10 instances of a Primus in the history of Stabilis Est Mundus. # Vasto Lorde: The most powerful rank obtainable. Once thought impossible to obtain, the Vasto Lorde rank is obtained by killing 100,000,000 minions of Chaos. There have been only 2 instances of this ever happening. Once when Ordo Autem Lux was first founded, and then once more in recent history when a Knight named Sable the Black Aegis killed her 100,000,000th minion after only 9,000 years. Because of this, she is the most powerful living Knight to exist. A Vasto Lorde's power vastly outshines any previous rank, as they literally hold the power of every minion they've killed, converted to the power of Order. A single Vasto Lorde is rumored to be able to wipe out an entire army of Chaos with a single swing of their sword. The Forces of Chaos Chaos and Order are always destined to fight. Since the creation of Stabilis Est Mundus, Ordo Autem Lux has been locked in perpetual war with an enemy they call "The Forces of Chaos". Knights are tasked with the destruction of these creatures, lest they overrun the entire universe and destroy Order. Typically, these creatures are very weak, but extremely great in numbers. With skill, an experienced Knight can destroy millions in a few years. At all times, there is a battle being waged between the two sides in the "Eternal Battlefield", a war-torn section of the land that has been the location of countless skirmishes and assaults. The Eternal Battlefield is somewhat of a proving ground for young Knights, and it is typically where they will earn their title, which also augments a Knight's power greatly. Falling to ChaosCategory:Locations Very, very rarely, a Knight of Order will fall in battle. When this happens, they erupt in a massive explosion, all of the massive amounts of energy inside of them being let free all at once which kills anything and everything around them. However, there are times when Chaos will see fit to spare the Knight, instead kidnapping them and, through an extremely horrid and agonizing procedure, literally "reverse" them in every way possible. Specifically, transforming Order into Chaos. This is typically called "Falling", and is potentially the most dangerous threat to the Knights of Order. When a Knight falls, nearly every aspect of them takes a complete 180, becoming extremely emotional, prone to violence, and fighting to cause chaos, all while retaining their original power. Incidentally, the more powerful a Knight is... The more prone they are to Falling. While most Falls are the result of being defeated in battle, there is also the possibility of falling intentionally. ''If a Knight were to consider that perhaps Order is causing more harm than good, and began to think that Chaos was the natural way of the world, they would become ''dangerously close to falling. If a Knight were to accept these things as fact... Well, anyone in the general vicinity had better run.